


Alone in Winter

by batyalewbel



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were separated by panic and death it was the sound of the other's voice that brought them back from the edge. Spoilers for The Last of Us</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the oddest thing I have ever written and utter shit. I don't own a PS3 but I watched a playthrough of the whole game and the ending made me die inside a bit and then this fic happened.

‘Keep moving’ Joel thought as he dragged himself along.

One foot in front of the other. His whole body screaming over the hole in his stomach as the edges of his vision fade to black. His ears are buzzing and nothing is holding him upright aside from sheer pig-headedness. Because fuck all he was not passing out right now.

But dear god he wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground. Maybe it was his time. And he was so fucking tired. But there was that voice. That voice.

(“Come on Joel!”)

That voice was urging him. Delicate hands tugging him along. Some part of him almost wanted to pretend it was Sarah but he knew better. He had one girl still alive and she was going to need help. He had to make it. He had to keep moving. He had to help Ellie.

His brain turned circles around this until they were out of the building. Then he had to get on that fucking horse. Then he had to ride. All he could think about was moving forward. And that persistent voice urging him on.

(“Joel hold on.”)

(“Just a little further Joel.”)

He didn’t know how far they had ridden. He no longer understood time. But Ellie said they were safe now.

Good.

Because he was utterly spent.

The floor met him with a painful thump but he couldn’t even think about the pain because he was already floating away. He wished he could stay and listen to that voice that called his name but he was finished.

And yet he remained.

He lay there…caught somewhere in between. Fading between sleep and awake. Between life and death. But he always found his way back to that voice encouraging him (“You’re going to be fine Joel.”), egging him on, missing him.

 He soaked it in.

 Cool hands resting on his forehead and the sounds of her. Always her.

When he finally surfaced at first he felt the pain. Then he felt the silence. No little hands, no little voice.

“Ellie?”

He was alone.

It hurt to stand but that didn’t matter because he had his mission.

He had to find Ellie.

                                                                                                ***

She was so scared. So fucking scared. This fucking maniac wanted her for god knows what and Joel was still lying out there somewhere. He needed her and she didn’t have time for this.

When she was in the cage she considered her options and she always considered…what would Joel do?

She thought this when she kicked, punched and shot her way out. It was kill or be killed.

And when David found her and circled like a vulture, so sure of his dominance she thought of Joel. Joel would tell him to go to hell.

When he was on top of her and about to do something her mind was not ready to comprehend she thought of Joel. Joel would find a weapon, or make a weapon. Joel would fight. Joel would survive.

Her fingers brushed wood as she reached and demanded survival. Finally she had it in her hands. She didn’t even realize it was a machete until after she had landed the first blow. When red spattered her face. But she needed to be sure, she needed to survive. She needed David to be gone for good. She brought the machete down again and again and thought of surviving. Of making it out of this hell hole. Of moving forward.

Suddenly a voice was calling her name (“Ellie stop!”) but it didn’t matter because she needed to get out of here. Then hands were grabbing her and she reacted first.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Struggling and shouting. She had to get away. But her name(“Ellie! Ellie!”).

He kept saying her name.

(“Ellie!”)

She was breathing fast. She wanted to run. But those hands wouldn’t let her. That voice held her.

“Ellie, look! It’s me. It’s me. Look at me”

Finally she found those eyes.

She recognized the voice.

Finally she let herself stop. She didn’t know which happened first, the crying or the hugging but his arms were warm and she wanted nothing more than to lean into that comfortably solid presence.

She latched onto him and he carried her out of that wreckage. Outside he sat and held her. Those big hands rubbed tender circles on her back. She let herself cry until she was empty. Nothing but wet and shaking shoulders. And through it all that rough voice called her ‘Baby girl’ and told her everything was all right.

Just this once she let herself believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it shit? Why aren't there more fanfictions for this game? I want more fanfics about these two moments.


End file.
